Please
by lil hummingbird
Summary: Bella Swan hasn't been back home in 3 years. What happens when she agrees to come back to Forks after three years for homecoming week? One thing she knows for sure, she missed her "family", her tribe and seeing them will feed her damaged soul. But an unexpected encounter will light a spark she didn't think would ever be lit.
1. Chapter 1 You Just Wanted Us to Beg

**Why hello there. I am back! Did you miss me? I missed You. The fic that you are about to read feds my need for some fun Bella and Paul action. Something I never thought I would enjoy reading let alone write. But life has a funny way of changing your perspective. For me, its when I met my fiance. He changed the way I see life. For the better. And in about four days I'm gonna be his wife! **

**This fic is also some love to my tribe and incorporates somethings for our trips to Forks this past September. Without these ladies, I wouldn't haven't made it through the darkness. HARDCORE FLOVE to you! You know who you are. Lastly, I went rouge and am posting this without the assistance of Kmah and her mighty red pen. So, any mistakes are all on me.**

**Don' own Twi but you already knew that.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

You Just Wanted Us To Beg

**Please - Rose**

**Pretty please -Emmett**

**With whip cream on top - Angela**

**And sprinkles - Jake**

**And the cherry - Rose**

**Wait, who still has their cherry?! - Emmett**

**I do. It's been so long I've been rehymenated - Bella**

**BWAAAHAAA – Emmett**

**That's sad as fuck – Rose**

**A ride on the J Train could fix that – Jake**

**Gross Jake. I just had breakfast – Bella**

**Please, you know you want a piece of this hot man meat. -Jake**

**Well when you put it that way…NO! – Bella**

**Jacob! Stop scaring her off. We are trying to convince her to come. Not drive her away - Angela**

**Way to kick a man when he's down Ang - Jake**

**Ignore him B. It's been so long since we've seen your face in person - Angela**

**Yeah don't you miss this face- Emmett**

__image of Emmett's smiling face__

**Or this face - Emmett**

__image Emmett's sad face__

**What about this one? - Emmett**

__image Emmett's "Blue Steel" Face__

**My eyes! – Bella**

**B, it's been 3 years since you've been here. 3 fucking years! Pull up your big girl panties and drive your sweet little ass across the state and come see us goddammit. – Rose**

**Well when you say it so sweetly how could I say no – Bella**

**YES! – Emmett**

**You were planning to come the whole time, weren't you? - Angela**

**I may or may not have already have a bag packed by the door. – Bella**

**You just wanted us to beg didn't you? - Rose**

**But of course- Bella**

**Bitch - Rose **

**Cunt – Bella**

**Cocksucker- Rose**

**Not lately - Bella**

**LADIES language! Now I'm traumatized – Emmett**

**LMAO! – Angela**

**I'm so excited! This is going to be the BEST Homecoming week EVER! - Angela**

**Dear God what did I agree too? - Bella**

**EPICNESS. That's what! – Emmett**

I put my phone down and scrubbed my hands over my face. Why did I agree to this again? Oh, that's right, I miss my friends. My tribe. My family. I knows for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to get through the divorce and the shit storm that it was without them. But only talking to them over group texts, phone convos, and the occasional face time, is nothing compared to being able to see them in person. To hug them. To just be around them.

Not gonna lie though, the thought of driving all the way across the state by myself scares the shit out of me. I hate driving. Especially long distances by myself. Just thinking about it drives my anxiety up to code orange. I know all that anxiety will be worth it in the end. In the end is my tribe and that is all the matters.

**** A/N So what did you think? Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts. I always love to hear them.**

**I will be posting the entire story tonight so you won't have to wait. Epicness awaits!**

**XOZO**

**HB**


	2. Chapter 2 is Dead Don't bring it up

**Chapter 2**

… **is Dead. Don't bring it up Again**

After an almost nine-hour drive, a minor melt down, and one anxiety pill later, I make it to Forks. Two hours before Ben's surprise birthday party. Just what I want to do after that long drive, a party with a bunch of people I don't know, sprinkled with some I would like to forget. Not that I don't want to be here for Ben, I do, hence me coming earlier than intended. It's just…people…

"Bells!" Emmett yells as he bounds down the stairs, scooping me up into a giant bear hug. Soon we're joined in a giant group hug with Jake, Rose, and Ang.

"Missed you guys." I say as tears pool up in my eyes.

"We missed you too B.' Rose says into my hair.

"Alright. Alright. Enough of the love fest. I'm gonna freshen up before the party."

I head off to the guest room which has a bathroom attached to it. A nice hot shower is what I need.

Soon after I get into the shower I hear the door open. I peak around the shower curtain and see Jake plop down on the toilet seat.

"Ever heard of personal boundaries?" I ask, annoyed but not surprised. We've been all up in each other's personal space our entire lives.

"Yeah. It's over rated." Jake shrugs and gives me a huge smile.

I roll my and go back to my shower.

"How was the drive?"

"Long."

'Anxiety?"

"Always. Only had one minor panic attack and took one pill. So, all in all not terrible. How are things with Hope going?"

Before he could answer, Emmett barges in. "You two better not be banging in the shower."

"He wishes." I say through the shower curtain as I rinse the shampoo from my hair.

"Every day since I hit puberty." Jake quips. Over the sound of the shower I can hear the sound of crunching.

"Are you eating in the bathroom?" I ask Em as I lather conditioner in my hair.

"Yeah. I stole chips and salsa from the kitchen. If I hide in here and eat it, Rose and Ang won't yell at me."

"Of course."

"So what are we gossiping about?"

"Jake's love life."

Emmett snorts. "Jakes love life is dead B. Don't bring it up again." I bust out laughing as I wash my body and do a quick arm pit shave.

"Cliff notes version, him and crazy pants are on an "extended break. To which I say, good riddance. I don't know what kinda pheromones you give off dude but you attract all the bat shit crazy ones. It's like moths to a flame."

"He makes an excellent point."

"Shazam" Jake says trying to steer the conversation away from his love life.

"How is Awesome Spawn doing? Keeping his grades up and staying out of trouble?"

"He's doing good, aside from not getting long too well with his dad." I say sadly as I turn off the water. I reach my hand out of the shower curtain. "Towel."

'Well he is very much like his mother so that's to be expected." Emmett says as Jake hands me a towel so I can wrap up before getting out of the shower.

"Alright gossip time is over. Out so I can get ready."

An hour later I emerge, dressed, hair done, and my face on just in time to yell surprise.

The party is going as I expected. Most of the people are Ben's coworkers. Minus the initial, "everyone meet Bella", moment, I manage to avoid most attempts at small talk. Preferring to find small places to hide out and just observe. Except for Ben's coworker Mike, who wear Polos all buttoned up to his neck, tucked into his "cool dad" jeans and dress shoes. He keeps trying to make small talk with me _all_ night. Just when I think I've ditched him, he shows up right next to me.

"Do you want to maybe hang out some time?" Polo Mike asks me nervously.

"Maybe… but I'm only here for like a week and a half so…."

"Oh yeah. No, totally get it."

We stand there awkwardly not saying anything until I can't take it. I start to say something but instead just turn and walk away.

By then the party has all but disbanding so I am able to drag Rose outside for some one on one time.

"It's time you come out of your self-imposed vagina purgatory. It's making you irritable and bound to give you a carpal tunnel." Rose says as she takes a hit off the joint we are sharing under the gazebo in her backyard. The High-Zebo, as we have come to call it. It's been the spot where we've been smoking together since we started smoking at age thirteen. Being the "rebels", we are.

She holds her breath, closes her eyes, and cracks a slight smile before tilting her head up, slowly letting smoke escape.

"Just because it's self-imposed doesn't mean it wasn't for a good reason and you know it. After everything…." I say trailing off because I don't need to finish that thought, she knows. I'm tired of talking about it. I'm even more tired of feeling shit about it.

"I know." She says sadly as she passes it across the table to me. I take a big drag, also hold it in, before tilting me head and blowing out a large cloud of smoke.

I pass it to her and smile, "Carpal tunnel won't be an issue. King Dong and the rabbit are helping a sister out." I wag my eyebrows.

"Snort. That may be true but you are in some serious need of dick. Tell me I'm wrong" She raises her perfectly sculpted brow.

"You're wrong." I say defiantly.

"Bullshit!" Rose yells up at the sky. "You sit on a throne of lies! Liiiiieeessss!"

I roll my eyes and flip her. "Fine. You're right, I could use a good dicking. I'm just a bit gun-shy…historically speaking, a good dicking just leads to trouble. I'm not ready for a relationship."

Rose scoffs. Shaking her head. "Who said anything about a relationship? All you need is a willing and able-bodied man with, hopefully, a respectable size dick to give it to you good. Although, you may need to try a few out before you get the desired result. Which, I am all for because you are in serious need of expanding you dick horizons."

"So basically, you want me to slut it up?"

"Exactly"

"I've only been with two people my whole life"

"Hence expanding your dick horizons. Not that there is anything wrong with only two. There is not. However, you have been presented with an opportunity to get your hot MILF ass out there use what God gave you."

I snort. "You know I have too much anxiety for that right? Like, the spinning my brain does just thinking about it…that's just an anxiety attack waiting to happen. I am thirty-five, having an anxiety attack in front of a boy because he has a penis, gives me serious teenage me flashbacks and that _is not,_ a good look."

Rose rolls her eyes and sighs giving me a sad smile. "I know. I know it's not you… I just hate seeing you like this. You are hot and dope and you deserve to live and be happy."

"I know." I smile at her sadly.

"What you need is a friend with benefits. Someone that you won't get serious with but is down to have sex with."

"Like a friend-boy. A hang and bang partner in crime."

"How about you let Ben set you up with that guy from his office? I mean, he seems like a very nice guy."

"The accountant who kept following me around all night?" I say shocked.

Rose just shrugs. "Mike."

"Polo Mike. Really?" I'm still not understanding how she goes from a good dicking to Pollo Mike.

"Why not. He may surprise you and be kinky under that shiny nice guy façade, with a big dick and be down to hang and bang while you're here."

I throw a, _**really**_, look. More like, she figures Mike is safe and a good toe dip into this "friend-boy" quest.

"Will it make you stop trying to pimp out vagina if I go?"

"Yes, I will leave Virginia be."

"Then fine. Let's do it. It can't hurt right"

Rose gives me a big smile grabs her phone and shoots a text to I am assuming Angela. Two seconds later her phone dings. She looks at it and smiles again.

"Done. You have a date tomorrow at 7:00."

"Wow. That was quick. Not messing around are ya?"

"Nope. You are only here for that long. Plus, less time for you to go into an anxiety spin and talk yourself out of it. I know for a fact you don't have plans. Ang and I already decided that we will have a girls' day, go to lunch, and then at 5:30 we'll help you get ready."

"Bossy much?"

"Always"


	3. Chapter 3 The Q-Tipper

**Chapter 3**

**The Q-Tipper**

We are standing in the line waiting to get into the show. Neither one of us is talking. Just standing there, awkwardly.

Shoot me now. _Please._

But on the bright side, this is less awkward than dinner. But that's not saying much because dinner was awkward as fuck.

We're finally next so I pull out me ID to hand to the bouncer.

Still looking down, we move forward. When I lift my head, my eyes travel up a very toned and muscular torso in a black t-shirt that fits perfect. My eyes keep going up till I am looking up into the face of quiet literally one of the sexiest men I have ever seen in person. Tan, dark hair, chiseled features... He's dark eyes catch mine and he smiles. Holy Jesus. I want to climb that man like a tree. I've never had such a lust driven urge before. I smirk and break into a smile as I hand him my ID.

He takes it gently, looks at the picture then looks me up and down before smirking and saying, "Thank you. Enjoy the show."

Goddamn. That deep voice. Yep. I want to mount him.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my back and I snap out of my lust filled thoughts. That's right. I'm on a date…with Polo Mike.

Since we are seated in the second section in the front, I get to watch Bouncer Boy walk back and forth scanning the crowd making sure everyone in behaving themselves.

And of course, even his walk is sexy.

Soon after the show starts, the comedian has me howling with laughter.

I look over at Mike and he is just sitting there with a slightly disappointed look, not laughing.

What the fuck. This shit is hilarious.

As the comedy show goes on, the more I'm convinced the guy is a fucking stick in the mud. He has barely laughed at all. Maybe a chuckle here or there. This date sucks balls, or not. He would probably think that is uncouth.

Finally, it's over and I am relieved. Worst date ever.

Hey, a least I had some eye candy in Bouncer Boy. That made it worth it. I scan the room as we walk out but don't see the sexy piece of man anywhere. I swear I just felt my vagina just sigh.

_I know. I'm sad to. But hey, we got enough material for the spank bank. Beggars can't be choosers. _

As we make it out of the club and onto to the sidewalk I look over and Mike is looking at his phone.

Before I can ask if he is ready to go, he looks up and says, "So, I am so sorry but I have to go." He goes to say something else but instead, pulls a me, and just turns and walks away.

_Touche'_ I think.

Out loud however a say "Are you fucking serious?" As I watch him walk away quickly weaving through people. I stand there for a few more minutes before bursting out laughing and looking up at the sky.

I walk over to the curb and sit down as I reach into my purse pull out my phone. I need to decide who I want to text to pick me up.

Polo fucking Mike totally just ditched me. In Port Angeles, two hours from Forks at 11:45 at night. Fucking cool. Karma. Has to be more karma…

I sigh. _Fine. I accept that._

"What a douche." I hear a deep voice say from behind me. I twist and look up at Bouncer Boy.

Virginia starts making gabby hands.

I smile. "Such a douche-canoe."

He sits down beside me and my body instantly heats up. Is it hot out? Shit.

"It wasn't gonna work out anyway. He wears fucking polos buttoned ALL the way up, dad jeans, and dress shoes for fuck sake. He's probably some sick weirdo with a q-tipping fetish and has women chained up in his basement. I lucked out really. I could have been the Q-tip Killer's next victim."

Bouncer Boy barks out a laugh. "And he didn't even laugh, like the entire time. Totally dodged a bullet with that one." He flashes me a smirk that makes my panties wet.

Wait, he noticed that? Seriously, what is happening right now?

"Right!? Like, that shit was funny. Who doesn't laugh at a good dick joke?! Serial killers. That's who."

"I'm Paul by the way." He reaches his large hand out and I give him a nice firm shake.

"Bella" I look down at our hands for a second and all that comes to mind is all the things I want him to do to me with those hands.

"So, Bella, now that you escaped the clutches of the Q-Tipper what's next?" He asks curiously.

"Fuck. I have no clue. Figure out how to get back to Forks." I run my fingers through my hair. I should text Jake and have him come pick me up.

"Wait. You live in Forks and he left you?"

"Yep"

"Asshole."

"Eh. I'll figure it out. At least I'm not locked in his basement chained up while he cleans my ears with Q-Tips before jizzing all up in my ear, just to murder me and chop me up into pieces."

Paul laughs again. He looks at me smiling. "That would be a tragedy." Just then me stomach growled loudly.

I looked down at it, "Shh."

"Hungry?" He asks.

"Starving actually. Is there a place around here that's open late and serves dope burgers? Give me something to do while I wait."

"How 'bout this, you and I go to the diner and grab some food and if you want, I can just drive you home after." He flashes me a hopeful smile. I must have a shocked confused look on my face because he then says, "I actually live in La Push so technically headed that way."

"So, you want me to get in a car with you, someone I just met, after you fatten me up with food?" I say sarcastically.

He breaks into a huge grin. "I promise I'm not a serial killer and I only bite if you ask me too."

He winks.

Virginia moans.

Fuck it. My stomach growls. I am starving.

"Sure, why the fuck not. I've talked to you more in the last fifteen minutes than I did Mike on our entire date. Laughing at my jokes and being easy on the eyes helps too." I wink back feeling bold.

He helps me up from the curb and I follow behind him, still holding his hand.

We stop in front of a 1970's shiny black truck with chrome detail.

Goddamn that's a dope truck.

It's fitting.

And it makes him hotter. I bite my bottom lip and smile.

Fuck me.

Literally.

Please.

He opens the door and I slide in. I run my hands along the seat. Of course, it's black leather. I watch him walk around and get in. As the truck rumbles to life the radio turns on. The first few cords of Bon Jovi's _Wanted Dead or Alive_ start to play. I smile and immediately start singing. Because…it's Bon Jovi. You have too.

He keeps his eye on the road but he lets out a low chuckle.

I try my best to ignore it.

I lose.

Once the song is over, I sink into the seat and relax. I turn and study him for a second. His profile is striking. That jawline…is fucking sinful. I have the urge to lick it.

What is happening to me?

I try not to stare too long because its creepy and weird. Even though I may, or may not…have been called weird and/or creepy on more than more occasion. So…

I stare out the window smiling, watching the night go by. Enjoying the comfortable silence. I feel like I should be concerned that I feel so comfortable around him. But I don't.

Before I know it, we pull into a gravel parking lot in front a 24-hour dinner that looks well worn. We go in and take a seat in a booth in the back. Just as we sat down, my phone vibrates.

**Status Check – Rose**

**Girl… - Bella**

**Current motto- Rolling with It" - Bella**

**? – Rose**

**One word. Paul…I'm fine. Don't wait up. Love You – Bella**

I put my phone in my purse and look at the menu. I scan it quickly, looking for what I want.

The waitress comes over shortly after I put my menu down. Which doesn't surprise me since there is only one other booth occupied.

"Hey Paulie. The usual?" The waitress, who's name tag says Jessica, asks Paul sweetly. She is probably in her early 40's. Her appearance just screams; I've lived some shit.

"Yeah." He says giving her a half smile.

"And you miss?" She asks with the same sweet voice.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, extra pickles and fries please." I hand her my menu then realize, "Oh! And some coffee. Please." Jessica smiles and nods, taking our order back to the kitchen.

I look over at Paul, he's smiling, but his eyes look concerned.

"Did you two not go eat before? Isn't that how the whole date thing works?"

"Oh, we did. He took me to a vegetarian restaurant. Don't get me wrong I love veggies and all that jazz but the portions were small and the food was bland. It was sad. I need meat. A delicious greasy burger to wash the taste of sadness away." I cringe. It was so gross.

He laughs. Which makes me feel weird things.

"You're funny. You know that?"

I blush and smile. "Thanks. It's a…part of my charm."

Our food appears before he can respond. My attention gets diverted to the fucking delicious looking burger Jessica just placed in front of me. I look over at his plate and see a double bacon cheeseburger and fries. I look up at him and smile before taking a bite of my burger.

"Mmmmm. So good" I moan. Lost the in the delicious burger, I close my eyes and continue eating, savoring every bite.

When I open my eyes, he is staring at me with a look on his face that makes me want to have sex with him right here on the table…while eating my cheeseburger.

Which is weird.

He looks down at his cheeseburger with a smile, taking a big bite. I finish before he does and take a moment to look at him again, from the front, under actual light. I can tell that he is young. He's got to be in his early twenties.

Fuck.

Yeah, I'm thirty-five. A thirty-five-year-old divorcee with a teenage son. My body is not up to twenty-year-old, hot boy, standards. I don't know why I am even caring; I doubt anything is going to happen. That being said, a girl can dream and flirt. And dream and flirt I will. Even if I never see he again after he drops me off at Rose's, this has been the best time I've had in years. I am not gonna pass that up.

"So, Paul, since you are giving me a ride home, I think we should get to know each other a bit. You down?" I say leaning back in the booth a bit.

"All right, shoot." He leans back as he pops a fry into his mouth.

"Favorite movie?" I ask.

Without hesitation, he replies, "Evil Dead 2."

"You?" He grabs another fry, this time leaning forward.

I find myself leaning forward too. "Halloween and Baz Lurhmann's Romeo and Juliet." I grab a ketchup drenched fry and pop it into my mouth.

He leans forward even more, resting his forearms on the table.

"Original or Zombie?"

"Both. The OG because I watched it for the first time at age nine and it changed my life. Scared the ever-loving fuck outta me. But it was so dope at the same time. Zombie because it's more human, violent, and bloody. I enjoy a good death scene." I shrug.

Yeah. Totally not creepy.

He gives me that look again but holds it longer this time before asking, "Tied with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Baz Luhrmann's yes."

"Explain." He rests his chin in his hand while still giving me the look.

I laughed. "Well I'm old so back in my teenage days Leo was like my ultimate teen crush. But I love the whole experience. The visuals kinda blew my mind. They were so vibrant and colorful. Taking Shakespeare and setting it in modern times with modern music. To me to was just stunning."

"You're not old. Your like what twenty-nine?"

"Aww you're sweet but nope I am at the ripe old age of thirty-five."

"Bullshit."

"I wish it is was true but sadly it's true. Did you not notice the age on my ID earlier?"

He looks surprised. Everyone always looks surprised when I tell them my age. Thank you Grandma Swan for the great genes.

"Honestly, I only glance at the year and make sure it's after 1998. You don't look it by the way."

"Why thank you." I say blushing.

"So…I am assuming you are single since you were on a date. Also, why were you on a date?"

"Divorced actually." I pop another fry covered in ketchup in my mouth.

He leans in a tad more and watches me as I put more fries in my mouth.

"How long?"

"Twelve years married. One year divorced."

"And the date?"

I roll my eyes. "Ugh. Rose was concerned about my penis hiatus and decided she wanted to pimp out my vagina. Perhaps a hang and bang partner. The date with the Q-tipper was my compromise. I'd go on the date if she would stop."

"Hang and Bang?"

"Yeah. You know like friends with benefits." I shrug.

"And the penis hiatus?" He raised his eyebrow.

Yeah, I don't want to get into that. "Next question"

"Kids?"

"I actually have a fifteen-year-old son."

He looks surprised then laughs. "You're totally the MILF huh?"

I blush and groan. "I try not to think about that." I shake my head.

"Yep totally the MILF." He laughs. There's that look again. He really needs to stop looking at me like that. It's doing funny, funny things to my insides.

"What about you? Single or married?" I hold my breath.

"Single."

"Good to know." I mutter under my breath, hoping he didn't hear me. The smirk on his face says he did.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

I nod and reach for my purse. He stops me and tosses money onto the table.

"My treat." He smiles.

He leads me back out to the truck and we head back on the road. The night was dark and for the next hour we sang along to the radio laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

As we reach the point in the road where you turn one way to Fork and the other to La Push, I find myself a bit sad. I just met him, but this has been the best night I've had in ages and I don't want it to end. Maybe I should ask for his number. Is that weird? Would he really want to continue to talk to me? Before I can go down that anxiety riddled rabbit hole, he pulls the truck over to the side of the road.

He puts the tuck in park and I look over at him confused. He is just staring at me with this hungry look in his eyes. It's making me feel funny things again.

Because I'm a bit awkward and nervous I blurt out, "I've think I've seen a horror movie that starts like this."

He laughs. "I promise I don't want to kill you. Kiss you, yes but not kill." He smirks at my surprised expression before leaning in and kissing me. Thank God I only freeze up for a second before my brain catches up and I start kissing him back.

Hottest kiss ever.

He bites and sucks on my lower lip. Something no one has done to me before. I let out a small moan deepening the kiss.

Slowly we break apart. Both breathing heavy staring at each other.

"Forks or La Push?" He asks in a raspy voice that shoots zings straight to Virginia. He expression is hopeful.

My heart starts beating faster and my mind starts racing and my inner monologue starts its debate.

_I've never done anything like this before. _

_I just met him. _

_Remember tonight's motto? We are rolling with it._

_When are you ever going to get this chance again?_

_Probably never. _

_EXACTLY! So just do it!_

"La Push." I say breathlessly.


	4. Chapter 4 Penis Hiatus is Off

**Chapter 4**

**Penis Hiatus is Off**

He smiles and kisses me one more time before heading back onto the road to La Push. I try to focus on the radio instead the ball of lust filled nerves coursing through my body. I can't help but picture Rose's face telling me she's so proud. Cause for once in a very long time, I'm rolling with it. I'm living. I smile and glance over at Paul. He glances back smirking as he reaches out and grabs my hand, acing our fingers together.

Virginia is doing a happy dance.

Penis hiatus is off.

In what feels like forever, yet no time at all, we pull into a gravel drives that leads to a small cabin nestled in the forest. He pulls up in front of the cabin killing the engine.

I look over at him, "You know you've taken me to a cabin in the woods, right?"

He smirks, then licks his lips. "I know."

I smirk back. "K. Just checking."

He gets out of the truck and starts to head over to my side. I reach for the door handle and pause. My heart is racing. Is this actually happening? Before my anxiety brain takes over, I take a deep breath.

I open the door and hop out, closing the door gently behind me. Suddenly he is there, pushing me up against the cool black metal, his hands and lips are everywhere. Tracing the plains of my body. Kissing my lips, my neck, my shoulders. The knot in my stomach gets tighter and my skin feels like it's on fire. I let my head hit the door as I arch my back and moan.

He breaks away first. Both of us catching our breaths. He looks down at me with lust filled eyes. His body pressed tightly against mine.

"You know it's okay if you don't want to do anything, right? Penis hiatus and all" He says quietly.

I let out a small chuckle. "I think it's about time that ended, don't you?" I smirk. He grabs my hand and drags me into the house, slamming the door behind him. He tosses his keys on the counter and turns to face me as I stand a bit awkwardly. He is looking at me with that look again. Except it's more intense this time.

I moan, "You gotta stop giving me that look."

He steps a little closer, entering my personal space.

"Why is that?' He says with a deep raspy voice that makes Virginia have grabby hands.

"Yeah because you have _zero_ idea what that look does to a lady and probably some men."

Seriously, you bust out sarcasm right now?!

He shakes his head and chuckles. He steps even closer so our bodies are barely brushing against each other.

I look up at him. "I'm gonna kiss you now. If that's okay." I ask because I'm awkward.

He throws me a panty dropping smile. "More than…" I cut him off with my lips.

Just like outside by the truck, his lips and hands are everywhere. This time so are mine. There is frenzy of clothes being removed and tossed around the room. He slides his hands down my body cupping my ass and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he heads into another room, never breaking our kiss.

He makes quick work of the clasps on my bra before he lays me down onto the bed. I slide it down my arms and toss it somewhere in the darkened room. I stare up at him, breathing heavy, body flushed in nothing but my underwear.

He's standing over me in just his underwear, the moon light coming through the window hitting his chest. Fuck me he's hot. The look he is giving me is absolutely sinful. His eyes start to roam over my body and it occurs to me that I should probably be nervous, anxious, and self-conscious. But I'm not. Not even a little bit. The way he is looking at me leaves no room for that. My body feels like it's on fire and I am filled with so much lust and want.

I scoot farther up the bed and he follows. He continues tracing every line of my body with his hands and his lips. I moan and arch off the bed as he makes his way between my legs. He pauses and looks up at me from between my legs.

Holy mother of fuck that is… I bite my lower lip and toss my head back because as soon as his tongue makes contact and licks up achingly slow, all words seem to escape me except for a throaty moan of "Fuuuuckkk."

His tongue and his fingers work me like I have never been worked before and it doesn't take long before the coil deep inside me builds, my whole-body clenches and I stop breathing as I come undone. As I am coming down from one of _the best_ orgasms of my life, he kisses his way back up my body. I vaguely hear him open the night stand and roll on a condom.

"You totally stop breathing when you cum." He says nipping at my ear. I am too consumed with the feeling that he is eliciting to respond.

"So hot." He mutters into my skin.

The ache between my legs keeps growing and I can't take it anymore. I lift my hips up, grinding into him. He lets out a moan and in one quick thrust he's in.

"Fuuuccckkk" We both moan together.

"Jesus. Fuck you feel good." He says thrusting into me once more. He takes his time, first with slow deep thrust that get harder the more and more I moan.

That coil starts to build again and a string of profanities mixed with, _oh god's_, come spilling out my mouth until he has me coming undone _again_. Just as I am coming down, he flips me over and thrust hard into me from behind.

"Fuuucckkk. Yes!" I moan loudly.

"You like that?"

"God yes. Harder." I manage to get out before all I lose the ability to form words.

And harder he does until with both come undone.

We both collapse onto the bed breathing heavily trying to catch our breaths.

Turn my head to face him and let out a deep satisfied laugh, "Goddammit. You are talented." He laughs and kisses my shoulder pulling me closer.

"You're not too bad yourself."


	5. Chapter 5 WTF Happened to Mike?

**Chapter 5**

**WTF Happened to Mike?**

It's morning and we are sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee. He's sitting across from me shirtless with low hung sweats that showcase that delicious deep v of his. I'm wearing one of his t-shirts, one leg up on the chair, holding my cup of coffee as I stare out the window. The view of the forest it breathtaking. The sun breaking through gaps in the trees. It's quiet and peaceful and I love it. My mind wanders back to earlier when I was woken by soft kisses on my shoulders and hands roaming slowly over my body. I can feel him hard up against my back and I let a low raspy moan. I push my ass into him and that's all he needs before is instead with achingly slow and deep thrust until we both come.

A sound of a camera click pulls me out of the memory and I look over at him.

"Did you just take my picture?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He smiles. "Yep. You looked beautiful. That's totally your contact photo. Now I just need your number to go along with." He slides his phone over to me and I type in my number smiling.

"Smooth." I say. I hit the message button then camera.

"Smile." I say and he gives me the panty dropping one. Hot damn. I snap a pic and send it to myself.

I hear my phone chime somewhere in the living room. I get up to grab it. Stretching a bit. I should probably text Rose back. I have no doubt she texted me after my last series of texts.

Three unread text from Rose. Two from last night.

**Wait…Paul? Who the fuck is Paul? – Rose**

**WTF happened to Mike? You will be giving me ALL the details tomorrow. Love you back – Rose**

One from early this morning.

**Bitch u better call or text so I know you are all right. – Rose**

After I save Paul's number and picture in my phone, I send her the picture.

**This is Paul. -Image Attachment- Bella**

**Mike ditched me. – Bella**

**I was safe…multiple times, lol – Bella**

**Be Home soon - Bella**

As I sit back down at the table my phone chimes.

**DAMN GINA. That boy is HOT! – Rose**

**Ang and I are patiently waiting to hear ALL about this! - Rose**

"So, plans for the day." Paul asks.

"Ummm, preparing for the homecoming game next week. It's really why I'm here. You know each year a former graduated class royalty and alum show up and there is a whole to-do. This year just so happens to be our year." I shrug.

"So, wait you were homecoming royalty back in your day?"

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Unfortunately, yes."

"You sound super thrilled about that." He laughs.

"What, you mean you can't see the excitement of reliving my high school years seeping out my pores."

He snorts.

"It's all Rose's fault. I, being the best friend and therefore popular adjacent, got not only voted runner up for homecoming queen but also dragged along as co-captain of the cheerleading squad."

He raises his eyebrows. "A cheerleader huh. You don't strike me as the cheerleader type."

"I wasn't, but I can fake a smile and have some mean spirit fingers" I smiled my best fake smile and gave some half assed spirit fingers and turning to flipping him the bird.

He laughs and leans forward. "So, what all goes into this homecoming game prep?"

"Torture. And not the fun kind."

"Sounds terrible."

"You have no idea. Rose is actually the cheerleading coach and her husband Emmett coaches the football team, so all this stuff is a huge deal for them. Totally gets them off. They have all sorts of shit planned."

"Wait, Coach McCartney?" I nod.

"The one and only. Him and Rose were the cliché captain of the football team and head cheerleader couple in high school. Know them my whole life. More family to me than my actual blood. How do you know him?"

"I used to play for La Push football team. Quarter back actually. Being our rivals and all, I've played against him on many occasions. He's a great guy."

"I take it you know Jacob Black then?"

"Coach. Of course. He's the one that taught me football. He was my coach from peewee all the way through high school. How do you know him? Wait you didn't _date_, did you?" He looked nervous yet smug. Like he totally bagged his ex-coach's former lady.

I cringe "In his dreams."

He laughs.

"I have known Jake since we were born. Our dads were best friends. I love him like a brother."

"Good. Would hate to be in competition with Coach." He smirks and I blush.

"As much as I would love to stay here and hide out all day, not wearing pants. I should probably head back." I say begrudgingly.

"Sad. I would love to keep you all day sans _all_ clothes really." I blush and shake my head smiling as I make my way around the house scooping up my clothes that were just thrown about.

Best night/morning ever.


	6. Chapter 6 He's talented that one

**Chapter 6**

**He's talented that one**

All too soon we pull up in front of Rose and Ems house.

"So umm thanks for…you know rescuing me and the sex." I say awkwardly.

He laughs, "No problem. My pleasure." He winks and smile.

I blush. "So yeah. Bye." I go to open the door and he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him for a kiss.

When we break a part, he says, "So, I was thinking about your hang and bang dilemma and I think that while you're here that person could be me. If you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I like you. You're easy to talk to, love horror movies, and you make me laugh. Plus, I think you'll agree with me, the sex is pretty awesome."

Here I go blushing again like a goddamn teenager. Jesus. You would think I would've grown out of that.

"It was pretty dope and I may like you too."

"It's settled then."

I put out my hand to shake his. "Hang and bang buddies." He laughs and we shake on it. He leans in and kisses me one more time.

"You better go in; they look like are chomping at the bit." He nods to the house where you can see Rose, Ang and Em perched on the couch with their faces practically smashed up against the glass.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Great. I'm about to get interrogated like a criminal."

"I have the night off so feel free to text me later if you want to hang out." He says as I get out of the truck.

As soon as I walk in the door all six set of eyes are on me. Waiting.

"Can I at least get coffee before you start the interrogation?"

Rose hands me a latte from the coffee shop. "Here you go. Now spill. What the hell happened with Mike?"

"And how did you end up sitting across from a shirtless and seriously hot Paul Lahote?" Ang chimes in.

"Hold up. Paul Lahote? The Paul Lahote, star quarter back for La Push his entire four years of high school, Paul Lahote?" Emmett says excitedly coming into the room eating a plate of waffles.

"First, Mike's douche ass ditched me, _after_ he took me to a fucking vegetarian restaurant with shitty food and then sat through a comedy show not laughing once!"

"Were there dick jokes?" Emmett asks with his mouth full of food.

"Yes. Fucking great ones too."

"Who doesn't laugh at a good dick joke?" Emmett looks appalled.

"Right! The Q-Tipper that's who?"

"Wait. Who's the Q-Tipper?" Ang asks confused.

"Mike."

"Wait, I thought Mike's nickname was Polo Mike?" Rose says.

"It was, until he got upgraded to a serial killer who has a Q-tipping fetish and has woman changed in his basement, jizzing all in their ears before he kills them and chops them up into little pieces." I reply.

"That's just wrong on so many levels. He works with Ben and now that image will be stuck in my head every time I see him" Ang says shaking her head cringing.

Rose just throws her head back and laughs. "I fucking love you."

Emmett smiles widely, "That shit is funny right there."

"Paul thought so." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"So, wait, how and why did Paul come into the picture?" Rose asks.

"Well he was security, checking ID's at the door."

"And" Ang asks.

"And, after the show, Mike goes, _yeah, I gotta go_, and then splits, leaving me stranded in PA at 11:45 at night."

"What the fuck!" Rose yells.

"Asshole!" Emmett exclaims waving his plate of half eaten pancakes in the air.

"That was a dick move. I'm sorry B. I thought he was a nice guy. Wait till I tell Ben. He will ream his ass for that." Angie says shaking her head angry.

"No need for the ass reaming, in fact Ben can thank him for me because if he wouldn't have ditched me, Paul wouldn't have offered to feed me burgers and drive me home. I may even buy a thank you card to give to him." I smile widely.

"Were you hitching on the side of the road and Paul picked you?" Em asks laughing.

"No. He actually watched the whole exchange and sat down next to me on the curb I was sitting on cursing the sky. Then I reeled him in with my serial killer humor."

"Of course, you did." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"True life fact bitch." I say smugly. I know it's true because he told me last night.

"So, then what happened?" Emmett says with his chin resting on his hands.

"Then he took me to a diner for a delicious greasy cheeseburger. We talked. Ate. He kept giving me this look like he wanted to eat me alive but not in a bad way, in a sex way."

"Probably cause you were eating a cheeseburger. You make a lot of sex noises when you eat burgers." Em interjects.

All three of us look at him weirdly. "What? You do. Hot chick, moaning while she eats a burger. That shit is sexy."

He shrugs and takes another bite of his pancakes.

Rose smacks him in the shoulder before saying, "He's not wrong. You do that."

"Anyway. When we get to the road where you have to decide, Forks or La Push, he pulls to the side of the road and kisses me. Like, I've _never _been kissed like that._ Ever_. It was so hot and it gave me such a raging lady boner. He asks me, Forks or La Push. Obviously after that, Virginia is driving the ship so the choice was La Push."

"And? I swear to God woman, making me drag it out of you. I want the juicy sex deets. Quit holding out!" Rose yells at me throwing me bitch face.

"Jesus Rose. A lady doesn't kiss and tell.'

"Good thing you're not lady then. He's got a big cock right? He has too looking like that."

I flip her off. But I can feel the blush creep up my face. "It's fucking impressive. Not gonna lie."

"Knew it!"

"We can only assume by the blush all over you that he knew how to use it." Ang says laughing.

"Oh yeah. He's talented that one. But seriously, I have never had sex that good. Ever. Like he kissed and touch me everywhere…and his tongue… God that tongue." I moan and shift in my seat a bit.

"Look at that face! You totes have a lady boner right now just thinking about it!" Rose says like a proud mamma.

I take a big drink of my coffee and shake my head. She's not wrong. I do have a raging lady boner. I'm gonna have to take a cold shower after this.

"Are you going to see him again while you're here?" Ang asks.

"Actually yes, before I got out of the truck, we decided to be hang and bang partners." I know I have a smug grin on my face.

"Only you B would snag a hot as fuck twenty -five year -year-old with your morbid sense of humor and your sexual burger eating." Rose laughs giving me a high five.

"What can I say, it's part of my charm."

"Damn girl, you work fast! We sent you out as a girl and you came back a cougar." Emmett says, wiping a fake tear off his cheek while devouring the rest of his sub.

"We're so proud." Ang says clutching her heart.

I roll my eyes and flip them off. "I'm too young to be a cougar. Puma maybe."

"You should invite him to karaoke night tonight." Ang points out.

"I can impress him with my rousing rendition of Baby Got Back. "Emmett boast as he starts to twerk. Rose whistles and goes over to spank him.

"Dear God my eyes!" I yell as I cover them. "Keep that shit to yourselves."

"Welcome to my world. I get to witness this shit on the daily." Ang gags.

Rose turns around and flips us off. Man, I miss this. Miss them. I'm so glad I came.

BEEP.

I grab my phone out of my back pocket and see a text from Paul.

**Did you survive the interrogation? – Paul**

**By the skin of my teeth. – Bella**

**Good. I want you back in one-piece. I have plans **** – Paul**

I laugh and they all look at me smiling.

**Oh. Really? Does it involve you being balls deep? - Bella**

**Snort. You're pretty rad. And yes. Yes, it does. – Paul**

**Sweet – Bella**

**Tonight's karaoke night, wanna join? – Bella**

**I can impress you with my white girl rap skills. – Bella**

**I'm down to drink and watch – Paul**

**You'll be in good company. Ben and Jake usually sit it out. The rest of us are attention whores, lol. – Bella**

**Emmett totally wants to impress you with his mad skills. – Bella**

**Totally worth coming now to see coach – Paul**

**It really is. He does a mean Achy Breaky Heart – Bella**

**Bitch'n Tits! See ya tonight – Paul**

**HA! Bitch'n tits! You're pretty dope. See u tonight – Bella**

I look up from my phone to see them all staring at me wistfully.

"What?"

Ang breaks out in a huge smile. "Nothing, it's just good to see you like this all smiley and blushing."

"It's about time." Rose says giving me a side hug.

"But it's also weird and oddly unsettling." Emmett says cringing.

Rose reaches over and smacks him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Rosie that hurt." He reaches up and rubs the back of his head, looking at Rosie like a wounded little teddy bear.

"I mean, not that I don't love seeing you smile and act like a teenager and all, cause I do. You deserve it. I was merely pointing out that you aren't really considered a smiler and it's weird and creepy. I feel like behind that you are plotting someone's murder." Emmett shrugs.

I bark out a loud laugh. "HA! Good. A little does of fear is good for the soul." I say as I walk past Emmett and head to the guest room. I need a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7 Shoop

**Chapter 7**

**Shoop**

"Jeez Bells, are we boring you. You keep checking your phone a lot." Jake feigns being hurt.

"Oh no she's waiting for her hang and bang buddy." Ang says wagging her eyebrows.

I flip her off.

"Wait hang and bang buddy? When did this happen? Its Polo Mike isn't it?" Jake asks confused with a hint of jealousy that is always present.

"What about Polo Mike? I thought the Q-tipper was dead and we weren't to bring it up again?" Emmett asks as he brings a round of Ninja Turtle shots to the table. Our traditional first drink on karaoke night.

"If he was Bells's new hang and bang buddy." Ben pipes in.

Emmett suddenly raises his hands and shouts "Oh shit! This night is about to get even better. Seriously. I cannot wait for this." Emmett grabs a seat and I whack him on the back of his head.

"Really Em?!" I grind out through my gritted teeth.

"Yes really. He's gonna flip. And I get a front row seat. So much fucking yes." Emmett does a little shimmy in his chair.

"I hate you."

"Lies. You love me."

"Umm yeah, HE, is sitting right here. What the fuck is he talking about?" Jake says as the little vain starts to twitch on his forehead. It always does when he starts to get mildly annoyed.

I sigh. Fucking Emmett. I was sorta hoping to rip that Band-Aid off all at once with not saying anything until Paul was actually here. Jake wouldn't cause a seen in front of a former player. At least I don't think so…

"He is talking to about Paul not Mike."

"Paul who?"

"Lahote." I say quickly.

Jake stares at me for a minute before busting out in laughter. "Good one. He's a kid. Barely in his twenties. No way that's him?"

"He's 25 and why not him?" I challenge. I swear to God if he says anything about me being too old, I'm gonna hit him.

Before he gets a chance to respond Rose lifts her hand up waving, "Oh look Paul's here. We can do shots now!"

I look towards the door and standing there in just tight enough black jeans, motorcycle boots, and a white Michael Meyers t-shirt. We lock eyes and we both smile. Before he gets four steps into the bar, some skanky girl comes out of nowhere, stopping him in his tracks. He looks down at her annoyed. I can't hear what they are saying but I see him shake his head no, shudder and side step her quickly walking towards me scoping me up into a hug.

"Hey." He says as he lets go. Smirking down at me.

"Hey." I say back giving my own smirk.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Paulie Lahote." Emmet says as he puts his arm around Paul's shoulder.

"How the hell are ya?"

"Pretty great Coach. You?" Paul says patting Em on the back.

"I have a hot wife, I coach football, and I am here with all the people I care about the most. Life is pretty great. The only thing that could make it better is gracing you people with my angelic voice."

Rose snorts. "Angelic my ass."

"And none of that Coach shit. You're a man now. You can call me Emmett." Emmett smiles as he hands Paul and I a shot. We all sit down.

Paul sits in the chair next to me directly across from Jake who has opted for a straight face look. That little forehead vein popping and throbbing a bit more. Paul reaches over and extends his hand.

"Coach."

Jake gives him a hard glare for a second or two too long. I kick him under the table and he looks at me with a slightly pained expression. I raise my eyebrow and a pointed look. He knows what I mean, I don't need to say it.

He reaches out and shakes Paul's hand. "Good to see you Lahote." Jake says gruffly still giving off a small, _challenge me,_ vibe. Goddammit. I'm kicking his ass for this.

Paul doesn't flinch though. He gives Jake a firm handshake back looking him straight in the eyes. "You too Coach." He has a slight smirk on his face the has a hint of, _challenge accepted._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Emmett just beaming, rubbing his hands together, watching this playout the rapt excitement.

Angela reaches across the table, breaking the tension. "I'm Angela and this is my husband Ben."

Paul shook hands. "Nice to meet you both."

"And I'm Rose. That knuckle heads wife and this bitch's best friend." She says smiling kissing my cheek.

I look over to Paul. "I apologize in advance for them. They are liable to say or do anything."

He laughs. "I think I can handle them."

Jakes scoffs and Ang reaches over and smacks him.

"Alright, now that, that's out of the way." Em raises his shot glass and we join him.

"To an already great night!" We shot back our drinks and slam them on the table.

"Up next. We have Emmett the Hitman Heart. With a double feature of _Achy Breaky Heart_ and _Baby Got Back_!" The DJ announces and Emmett shoots up from his chair hooting and hollering.

"Prepare to be dazzled." We all start laughing as he struts up to the stage.

Ten or so minutes later, we are just a little bit drunker from the two other shots we took and in tears from laughing so hard. Showing off for Paul I'm sure, Em really played it up. Line dancing. Twerking. It was the best thing ever. What made it even better, was that the entire time he's been sitting next to me, Paul's running his fingers up and down my thigh. It's making me feel funny things.

After Em, it was Rose and Ang with The Spice girls.

A few other singers and one bloody Mary later the DJ says, "Up Next is Bella with another double feature, _Fancy_ and _Son of a Preacher Man_!"

Everyone at the table whistles and cheers. Paul squeezes my thigh. It's my turn to strut up to the stage confident. Not only am I a bit buzzed, these are also my karaoke jams.

I of course kill it. The bar hooting and whistling as I belt out the last notes of Fancy.

I step off the stage and do a little curtsy. I receive around of high fives from the table.

Paul leans over and whispers in my ear, "You have a sexy voice."

"Thanks." I say smiling.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom. I'll be right back." As he gets up, he lets his finger graze up my arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Jake of course takes this opportunity to put his two cents in.

"So, you robbing cradles now?"

"Yep. In a black lycra cat suit and a ski mask at night." I respond sarcastically.

"Seriously though. Doesn't the ten-year age difference mean anything to you?"

"Absolutely. It means he has twenty-five-year-old stamina which comes in handy since I am coming off an almost two-year penis hiatus." I quip.

"Oh snap!" Emmett yells.

"Fuck off Emmett" Jake snaps.

"Dude chill. Leave our little puma alone. She's happy, smiling, get getting some good D. That should be enough." Emmett says pointedly.

Suddenly a very loud shrill, "But Paulie!" coming from over by the bathrooms. I look over to see Paul taking the skank from earlier hands off his arm and walk away cringing. He sits down next to me, a little closer this time, throwing his arm the back of my chair. I smile.

Soon after that, Paul switches to water and I get a bit drunker. Rose sings Some Britney. Emmett busts out some NSYNC _Bye. Bye. Bye._ and Ang some Madonna _Like a Virgin._

"Up just is Bella with _Shoop!"_

I'm a little more buzzed since my last trip to the mic. Some might say drunk. But whatever. It made more outgoing and bolder. I busted out my best white girl rap skills. I even got off the stage and made my way to the dance floor, grinding on Rose as she sang along with me at the top of her lungs. The entire time I was up there Paul never took his eyes off me. As I walked back to the table, he's giving me the look again. I smirk. Tonight's gonna be fun.

"I'm gonna get some more water. Want some?" He asks.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I watch him as he walks over to the bar. Damn he has a nice ass. I may even have licked my lips.

Before long, I see the skank that just can't take no for an answer slide up next to him. Reaching up and running her hand down his arm.

Jealously rages inside of me. Normally I'm not a jealous person but I'm drunk and that changes things. "Nope." I say pissed off and get up from the table and quickly make my way up to where Paul is.

When I get closer, I hear him say, "Seriously Lauren. Stop touching me. We hooked up one time three years ago. Just stop." He pulls her hand off him.

"But Paulie." She wines. She reaches up to touch him again and I reach in and grab her fingers and move them away from his arm stepping up in front of him a bit. She takes few steps back.

"I'm pretty sure that just because he is a male no, still means no. Take a hint girl. He doesn't want you."

"Excuse me." Her whiney drunk voice sounds like nails on a chalk board.

I lean a little bit closer to her and in a quiet and calm voice I say, "And if I see you touch him against his will again, I will break your fingers." I smile widely and turn my back on the now screechy voice. I look up at Paul who has the panty dropping smile along with the _look_ on his face.

"Fuck that was hot." He says as he grabs my hips pulling me closer, giving me an instant lady boner.

"You wanna get outta here?" I ask breathy.

"Fuck yes." He grabs my hand and we make our way back to the table.

I grab my jacket off the back of my chair. "Yeah, we are leaving. Peace out bitches. Love you! Don't wait up!" I say as we make our way to the door.

"Do something I wouldn't do!" Rose hollers after us.

When we reach the truck, he pushes me against it grinding his hips into me and kissing me hard. I moan in his mouth grinding back. We continue the public dry humping until we hear cat calls and someone yelling '_get a room'_, from behind us.

We break apart then laughing as we hop in the truck and head off down the road. If I was sober I would have kept my hands to myself while he was driving. But I'm not so I don't. I can't stop touching him. Kissing and sucking on his neck while he drives. I let out little moans as he tries to focus on the road.

"Shit woman. You keep that up, we aren't gonna make it home before…fuck."

I keep going.

We make it to the road the leads to La Push before he pulls off onto a small hidden side road. Turns off the engine and fucks me right there in the truck and out of it.


	8. Chapter 8 Bordering on Skinamax Territor

**Chapter 8**

Bordering on Skinamax territory

**ROSE POV**

As soon as Bella and Paul were out the door Jake stood up and stomped out after them.  
I get up and follow. Prepared to beat his ass if he fucks this up for her.

I swing open and run ran smack into Jake's back. I push passed him so I can see what he was looking at.

I scan the parking lot and that's when I see Paul's sexy black truck with Paul and my best friend practically dry humping against it. And holy fuck if it wasn't hot. Lucky bitch. Jesus. No wonder Jake stopped. It was kinda hard not to stop and stare. Bordering on Skinamax territory really.

Someone to the left of me cat calls them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jake's jaw clench. I flash of hurt zips across his face. Gone before you blinked. It's not like he doesn't know she will never see him that way. He does. But it will always hurt a tiny bit when she picks someone else. Especially when that someone is a younger, hotter version of him. That just stings.

"GET A ROOM!" I yell.

They break apart laughing and quickly get into the truck and take off. Even though I know this breaks Jake's heart a little, I can't help but smile. I don't think I've ever seen her that way. It makes my heart happy. I throw my arm around Jake and guide him back inside.

"Come one Jakey. Drinks on me." I lean my head on his shoulder

He leans his head on mine. "Thanks Ro."

I pat him on the back and I smile. "Cowboy cocksucker outta Em's crotch it is!" 

"Fuck off." He laughs.

"You're no fun. Duck fart it is then." 


	9. Chapter 9 Drill Sgt Ro

**Chapter 9**

**Drill Sgt. Ro**

I didn't get back to Rose's till the afternoon. About an hour before we had practice for the homecoming stuff. We are actually having the old squad do a cheer with the current cheerleaders during half time. Which means from now until the game Rose will be like a drill Sargent. She will have me eating and breathing cheerleading. I cringe. Why did I let Rose talk me into this?

As soon as I walk through the door, _Look What the Cat Dragged In_ by Poison starts playing.

"Jesus Christ. Seriously Em?" 

He laughs turn off the music. "I'm not the one dry humping in parking lots and not coming home until the afternoon missy."

I snort. Like him and Rose haven't been caught in comprising positions publicly before. "Ya this time."

"Touché. But Rose saw you and said you two were like Skinamax dry humping and it was hot. Care to comment?" He shoves a candy bar in my face like a microphone.

"The sex in and out of the truck in the woods, bumped us up to full on porn." I smile taking a bite out of his candy bar.

"Nice! Looks like Rosie and mines proclivity for voyeurism is finally rubbing off on you." Emmet high fives me.

"The only thing rubbing off on me is Paul."

"You're having more sex then Emmett and me. Color me impressed." Rose says coming out of the kitchen already dressed in her work out gear.

I smirk. "Thanks."

"Now get your ass change we have two hours of stretching and conditioning before we head to practice." Rose says firmly pointing down the hallway to my room. I throw her a salute and off the change.

**Day 1 of stretching, conditioning and cheer practice with the Drill Sgt. Ro. Pray for me -Bella**

**Tough as nails is she? – Paul**

**She feeds off the pain and suffering of others – Bella**

**Yeah but the important thing to remember is, I get to see you in a cheerleader uniform. – Paul**

**Oh yeah? What do I get outta the deal? - Bella**

**Penetration station – Paul**

**Well when you put it that way… - Bella**

"ISABELLA MARIE! I know it don't take you that long to change clothes. Don't make me come down there!" Rose yells from the Livingroom.

"Keep your panties on! I'm coming!" I yell back as I make my way back into the living room.

The coffee table has been moved and in its place are two yoga mats. Rose is already on the mat waiting not patiently.

"About fucking time."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just get this over with." I mutter as I flop down next to her and start stretching along with her.

"So, I was thinking that while you're here between all that banging, we should go get our peacock feathers?"

"Yeah?" I say excited.

"Yeah. We both have come along way and we deserve it. Plus, we are finally in the same place bitch. I missed you B." 

"I miss you to Ro. I miss all of you guys. I miss seeing you every day. I am so glad I decided to come."

"Me too. It's not the same when you're not here. And I really like seeing you all glowing and shit. It looks good on ya. Remind me to thank him."

"Not gonna lie. It feels good. Even if I never see him after I leave. I really don't care. This has been like, the best fucking week so far. Like I don't know how this happened. But I'm totally gonna enjoy it."

"Good. You deserve it. Plus, I think you'll be surprised. With the way he looks at you and seeing you too kissing at the truck...you'll see him again."

"Maybe. I'm not dumb enough to get my hopes up on that though. He's a sexy as fuck twenty something and I'm a mid-30s divorcee with a teenager. I'm just enjoying the now. After all the shit that went down, I needed a reminder of what it feels like to be wanted."

She just looks at me with her all-knowing smile. Only time will tell if she's right.


	10. Chapter 10 Homecoming

**Chapter 10**

**Homecoming**

My alarm goes off and I groan.

It's 6:00 a.m.

It's the day of the homecoming game.

Rose has spent the last five days busting my balls putting me through Cheerleader Boot Camp. Waking my ass up at 6:00 a.m., to fucking run no less, endless stretching, and going over the half time routine to the point I was dreaming about it.

Another "_super fun"_ thing about this is that I am getting some serious flash backs of high school, events, and people I have been so hard to scrub out of my system. That being said, it makes me extra thankful for my tribe. I thank the universe so hard for bringing all of them into my orbit. They love and accept me, flaws and all. Zero judgment. Loads of laughter. So, when the past tries to pull me down a rabbit hole, they are there to pull me back.

I'm also thankful for Paul. He makes me not only feel beautiful but sexy and desired. Something that I had allowed to be taken from me and twisted into the exact opposite. He ignites something in me that I have never thought would be lit. Something I witnessed in other people. Read in books. Watch on T.V. and in movies. Never believing that it was meant to be lit in me. He makes me bold and confident without even meaning too. It amazes me that I have known him for one week and in that week, he's managed to make a lifelong impression. As I told Rose earlier, regardless of if he stays in my life after I go home or not, the things he makes me feel will stay. For that I will be forever grateful.

I haven't seen Paul since karaoke night. Between ball buster Rose and his work there just wasn't time. But just because we haven't seen each other in person, doesn't mean we haven't talked. Oh, and Snap chatting. Because that's a thing now.

Tonight, though, tonight I get to see him. Before the game and then after. As much as I would love to sit with him during the first half, neither of us can sit with the "enemy" For the second half, I will actually be on the field, preferably hanging back hiding. But I highly doubt Rose will let that happen. I am however, excited for after the game when Paul and I are alone and I am still wearing a cheerleading uniform.

Suddenly my bedroom door swings open and Rose jumps onto the bed. "Rise and shine! It's cheerleading time!

I hit her with a pillow. "Really?"

She flips me off as she tries to get under the covers. "Move bitch."

Then we both holler, "Get out the way!" Before busting up into giggles.

"Can we just lay here and say, sleep for another two hours?" I ask, hoping.

Rose yawns and then snuggles back in. "Yeah, I'm tired too. Set an alarm on your phone for eight."

"Sweet." I set and alarm and Rose and I go back to sleep.

I don't know how long we asleep before Emmett busts into the room slamming the door against the wall, startling both of us awake.

"What the fuck Em!" Rose yells.

"MAYDAY! WE HAVE A CODE RED SITUATION!" Emmett yells.

"What are you talking about Em? What code red?"

"Well during breakfast after my run, I ran into Tyler. Tyler as you will recall was one of our teams top running backs. Man, the boy could run and dodge like no one else."

"We both know who Tyler is. Especially since we have seen every day this week. Get to the point Emmett."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, Tyler is super stoked about tonight, I mean obviously he is, since he is getting recognized as the best running back in Forks high history."

"EMMETT! You're stalling. Get to the point." Rose says impatiently.

"Right. Right. So ummm Tyler was extra excited because he had received a text from QB last night saying that he changed his mind and that he would see him tomorrow or today…" As soon as he said QB his features change and now he is looking at me with a very worried and wary face.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "QB as in Jasper." Just saying his name makes me want to vomit.

"Mother fucker." Rose grits out.

Emmett comes over to the other side of bed, laying down next to me. Placing me in the middle of a McCartney sandwich. All three of us just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, breathing deep.

I can tell they are just waiting for me to react. To scream or cry. Something. To be honest, a part of me is does want to scream and cry. To hit something. The other part of me, wants to take a deep breath and not care. I'm tired of caring about it.

"It's fine." I say, trying to sound confident.

Rose rolls to her side to face me. "Bells."

I don't turn to look at her. "I mean, it's not fine, fine. But it will be. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not pissed because I am. I don't want him anywhere in my orbit. But it is what it is. He's QB. It's our year to do the homecoming shit. He has a right to be here just as much as I do."

"Do you really think he's NOT here to see you?" Emmett asked wearily. "Because, it would be a hell of a coincidence. He turned down the invite. Told Tyler he wasn't coming. Then you changed your mind and suddenly he wants to come?"

"Honestly Em, I don't care whether he is here because of me or not. I can't control what he does. All I can control is how I react."

"Good. Good. I like that. Fuck the president of the pussy-ass mother fucker's club. Show him you don't care."

"Exactly. This week has been one of the best of my life, he doesn't get to ruin it."

Rose and Emmett squish me in a big group hug. "If he comes near you, just say the word and I'll rip off his balls and shove them down his throat." Rose says smiling widely.

I bust out laughing. "I love you guys."

"We love you too B."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

It's an hour before the game. I am now donning a Fork High cheerleading uniform. It's a bit surreal and weird. Last time I wore one of these I was eighteen and life was so much different. That being said, I look better in it now than I did back then. Now, I'm standing outside the entrance to the field waiting for Paul and trying to avoid being in the same vicinity as Jasper.

I saw him earlier from across the gym while we ran through the routine one last time. He doesn't look good. He's put on some weight and his face is starting to get the, puffy flushed alcoholic face. It's kinda sad to see. But on the flip side, I take some sick pleasure in it. He watched me the entire time. When we were done, he started to walk my way, Rose and Ang both look at him and yelled, _'NOPE!' _Flank my sides and we made our way out of the gym.

I scan the crowd, seeing if I can see Paul. I sent him a text before I put my away telling him where I would be. It didn't take long before I saw him weaving through the crowd. Goddamn he looks hot. He's wearing his old football jersey with low hung black jeans. I can see him looking for me so I wave. When he sees me, he breaks out into huge smile. When he reaches me, he stops a few feet in front of me looking me up and down. He smirks and lips his lips.

"Fuck B. You look sexy." He's right next to me in a few strides. He runs his fingers down my arm and it takes more self-control then I would like not to moan. He places one of his large hands on my back pulling me against him before kissing me quickly. He leans down and whispers, "I'm gonna do dirty things to you in that later."

I bite back a moan. "I'm counting on it."

"Seriously though, goddamn woman. I don't remember cheerleaders looking that good."

"It helps that I'm not going through puberty."

He laughs. "Come on let's go in. If we stand here any longer, I'm gonna end up throwing you over my shoulder and fucking you in a classroom and you'll miss your big performance."

"Yeah that sounds like a much better option. "

"Rose would kill you and me. I know I only met her but she scares me."

"HA! Don't let her know that. She gets off on the fear."

He walks me over to the Forks High bleachers, saying hi to Ang and Ben before leaving to go sit on the side.

Before I know it, the first half is almost over and Ang and I have to make our way down to the field. We line up in our formation, ready to go. The buzzer goes off signaling the end of the first half. The score is tied 6-6. The players all leave the field to go back to the sidelines.

Then over the load speaker the announcer says, "Now for our halftime show we have the Forks High cheerleaders past and present! The music ques up and we make our way onto the field. The way Rose choregraphed it, the current squad is facing the home team and the old squad is facing the guests. I see Paull get up from his seat and come over to the railing to get a better look. I smirk before I plaster on my cheerleader smile.

And just as quick as it started, it was over. I keep my eyes on Paul the entire time. He in turn kept giving me the _look_. At one point he whipped out his phone and was taking photos. We make our way back to the sidelines.

"Let's hear it for our cheerleaders!" The announces yells and the crowd hollers and claps. The team makes come out of the locker room and take a seat on the bench.

"Alright right folks, its time to announce this year's homecoming court. Can we please have all candidates come and stand down on the field." It takes about five minutes for everyone to get out on to the field. Rose and I direct them where to stand. Girls on one side, boys on the other.

Rose, being the MC for this whole deal says "How's everybody doing tonight?" The crowd cheers. "Before I announce the winner let's hear it one more time for our team and our cheerleaders!" The crowds cheer again. This time louder.

"Drum roll please." The band busts out in a drumroll as Rose opens the envelope.

"The second runners up for homecoming princes and princess are, Karen Stanley and Eric Roberts!" The crowd claps and Ang gives out the sashes and tiara as well as roses.

"The first runners up for homecoming princes and princess are, Riley Waters and Camden Jones!" The crowd claps and I do the same as Ang, sashes, tiara, and roses.

"And your homecoming king and queen are, "Lacey Wright and Johnny Newton!" The crowd goes cheers and Rose follows suit, sashes, crowns, and roses.

The field clear and the game commences. The old squad stays on the sidelines and cheers for the rest of the game. Once in a while I catch Jasper looking at me. Each time he has a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. We end up winning the game by a field goal in overtime. The crowd rushes the field. There is a lot of cheers, clapping, and whistling.

Since big crowds aren't really my thing, I decide to start making my way back to the locker room to change before anyone else. Just as I about walk into the locker room, a big warm hand grabs mine and drags me under the bleachers in the gym.

His mouth is mine before I can even say anything. His kiss is deep and rough. He bites and sucks on my bottom lip. I moan into his mouth and push my hips into his. There is a low rumble in his chest. Suddenly I feel his hands on my ass. I vaguely hear a zipper before my spanks are pushed aside and he enters me in one hard thrust. I moan again in his mouth. He breaks away for a moment only to whisper, "Shhh." He turns us around so my back is up against the wall and fucks me quick and rough.

I fucking love it.

Just as he pulls out of me, we hear the gym door open and the team and the cheerleaders head into the locker room.

He looks down at me smirking and with a low voice says, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that since I got here. Then, watching you shake your ass… I was hard the entire game"

I let out a laugh, "We just had sex under the bleachers… in the gym."

He chuckles, "We totally did. I don't even think I did that when I was in high school."

"Me either."

"It was fucking rad."

"So, rad."

He starts to lean in again to kiss me when I hear, "She's probably already in the locker room changing." Angela says.

I peak through the cracks of the bleachers and see Ang and Rose walking through the gym.

"That, or she's somewhere fucking Paul." Rose said. She looks proud.

"Lucky bitch." Ang says smiling.

We wait for them to go into the locker room and the coast was clear before we made our way out from behind the bleachers. He gives me a quick kiss. "I'll see you out front."

I walk into the locker room and over to Rose and Ang.

"And where pray tell have you been?" Ang asks with s shit eating grin on her face.

"I was in the gym." I answer nonchalantly as I unzip my skirt.

"Bullshit. We just walked through there and we did not see you." Rose says with her eyebrow raised.

"I know, I saw you. I was behind the bleachers." I turn around and Rose unzips my top and I pull it over my head.

"And what were you doing back there, missy?" Ang asks wagging her eyebrows.

I pull on my ripped acid washed high wasted skinny jeans. "Having post-coital conversation with Paul."

As I put on my tight black scoop neck shirt over my head Rose says, "You dirty bitch. Not gonna lie, I'm fucking proud as shit right now."

"Damn girl. What has gotten into you?" Ang says.

"Paul." I smirk and they laugh.

"Hold up. This is your first public fucking, is it not?" Rose was like brimming with proudness at me as she said that.

"That it is."

"Get it girl." Ang says as her and Rose high five me.

"Seriously, that boy is good for your health. I'm buying you a drink to celebrate when we get to the bar."

I roll my eyes as I put on my doc martins. "Seriously?"

"Fuck yes. _Finally_, at the ripe old age of 35, you finally popped your public voyeurism cherry. That deserve a drink."

"What Rose said."

"Whatever." I tie a flannel around my waist and throw on my leather jacket. Rose throws her arm around me and we walk out of the locker room. Since Emmett and Ben are in the locker room and Paul is meeting me out front, I tell them goodbye and that I will see them at the bar later. Celebratory drinks for us. Drowning their losing sorrows for Jake ad Paul.


	11. Chapter 11 She Forgets All About You

**Chapter 11**

**She Forgets All You**

**Where the fuck are you at? – Rose**

**Calm your tits. We just pulled into parking lot – Bella**

**Forewarning- Jaspers here. – Rose**

**He looks like shit. Alcoholism isn't treating him well. LOL - Rose**

**I figured. – Bella**

**SNORT. – Bella**

**I can't wait to see his face when you walk in with Paul! – Rose**

Before we get out of the car I turn to Paul, "So, just FYI the person I engaged in nefarious activities with whilst married, is in there and he will probably be a dick." We talked a lot this week about our lives so he knows what that means.

He shook his head and laughed. "Noted."

"Cool."

As we walk into the bar, he reaches over and slides his hand in my back pocket. I look around the bar to see where everyone is at. They are all congregated in the back with the old team and squad. Jasper included. He has he back turned to the door so he doesn't see us. That is until Emmett sees us stands up pointing at me shouting, "THE PARTY CAN START!"

I point back and shout back, "SINCE I WALKED IN!" Everyone at the tables turn their heads looking straight at us. I catch Jasper looking between Paul and I. He clenches his jaw before turning around and chugging a beer.

We make our way over to where my peeps are. Everyone greets us. No sooner did we sit down then a pitcher of beer and glasses were brought to our table. Emmett everyone a drink before raising his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast. To Jake, your team put up one hell of a fight. I can't say sorry that you lost but you should be proud. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all say raising our glasses before taking a drink.

"Thanks, Em. I can't say I'm happy you won but both teams played a hell of a game. So, to Emmett, you're an awesome coach and not a terrible best friend. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all say raising our glasses before taking a drink.

"I'd like to make a toast to our women who killed their routine. Kudos lady." Ben said raising his glass.

"Here! Here!" The guys shout.

"Fuck yeah we did! Cheers bitches!" Rose says clicking our glasses together and drinking.

We spent the next two hours drinking, telling tales from high school, and laughing. When a song came on, we danced. Sometimes just us girls We even played a round of pool. Rose and I of course wiping the floor with any who dare try to play against us.

After taking my celebratory public sex shot and more dancing, I was hot and flushed so I went outside for some fresh air. I was leaning against the rail, eyes closed when I hear, "You gonna stop with the little show when you get back in there or you gonna pull that shit all night?"

I turn around and see Jasper standing right in front of me. Drunk and looking to pick a fight.

"Excuse me?" I say with an attitude.

"Playing your little game. Ignoring me, dancing all slutty in front of me, hanging all over that fucking _kid, _in front of me." He slurs out angrily.

Since I'm drunk my anger rises quickly. Him and I drunk never ends well. We either fight, fuck, or both. And since the fucking is out of the question, we are about to fight.

"Fuck you. I'm not playing any game. You are way past your prime to be that arrogant." I look him up and down in and cringe.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that you're not whoreing yourself all over some kid who, quite frankly is way too young for you, because your trying to make me jealous." I clench my fist and I can just feel my blood start to boil and my body start to shake. He has this smug look on his face and in his voice like he's right. Like he knows me anymore. That by pushing my buttons he's about to get what he wants.

He chuckles darkly. "Do really think he's gonna actually want to have sex with you? Your body isn't exactly up to a twenty-year-old guy standards."

White hot rage just engulfs me and my fist make contact with his face.

"FUUUCKKK!" He yells stumbling back. His back hits the wall and before he can recover, I hit him again. This time I hear a crunch and blood comes gushing out his nose.

"FUCKING BITCH! I think you broke my nose."

"Good." I didn't notice a small crowd had gathered until I heard someone says, "Oh shit, Bella just decked QB!"

I push passed them and walk into the parking lot. I'm still shaking with angry energy. Suddenly Paul is in front of me. He pulls me into a quick hug and I breath him in, trying to calm down. He pulls away and grabs my right hand to inspect it. It was bloody, red and swollen.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go grab some ice. I'll be right back." He runs into the bar. Since I still have some angry energy coursing through me, I pace.

**ROSE POV **

The song ends and Bella says, "I need some air. I'll be right back."

I nod and walk back to the table sitting back down. I go to tell Paul but he isn't in his seat. I look over by the bar and see him walking back over with some water. I also see Jasper head for the front door.

"Fuck!" I say just as Paul reaches the table.

"What?" He asks.

"B went outside to cool down and get some air and I just saw Jasper following shortly after. Goddammit." I start to get up and he stops me.

"I'll go." He looks like he's about to beat some ass so I sit back down.

A few minutes later we hear yelling outside followed by Tyler and Eric bringing in a bloody Jasper holding his nose.

I laugh loudly. Good! Mother fucker. I need to document this shit. I pull my phone out and start taking pictures.

"Can we get some ice over here!" Tyler yells. "And a wet rag!" Someone runs over to the bar and grabs both.

"OH SHIT!" Emmett hollers. Everyone in the bar attention is now directed at Jasper.

The bar door opens and Paul walks in quickly. He pauses in front of Jasper and smirks. Sensing something good is about to happen I hit record on my phone. Jasper tries to lunge at him but Tyler and Eric push him back down in the chair. As Paul walks towards the bar, he whips off his jersey, hands it to the bartender and asks for ice. While he's waiting, he whips out his phone and texts someone.

"That's my girl!" Jake yells behind me. I don't need to ask to know that Bella is the one who hit him.

The bartender hands him his jersey full of ice. He walks back over to Jasper and says. "You're fucking dumb if you think she would rather be fucking you than me." He does a one armed "Vanna White" over his body before leaning in a little closer. "And hear me when I say, I think she fucking sexy as shit and I fuck her so good, she forgets all about you." He walks over to our table and grabs Bella's stuff. He looks at me still recording. The he looks into the camera with the biggest shitting eating grin and then he winks. With that, he turns with a cocky smile and walks out the door.

The bar erupts in hoots and hollers. _Oh, shits_ and whistles. And I caught all of it on video.


	12. Chapter 12 Fucking the Bullshit Out

**Chapter 12**

**Fucking the Bullshit Out**

I had stopped pacing and am now laying down on top of a metal grate in the parking lot. My eyes are closed and can feel a light rain hit my face. I hear someone walking towards me but I don't open my eyes till I can feel them standing over me.

"How ya doing Ali?" He chuckles looking down at me smiling widely. I can see some concern in his eyes though.

"Like a fucking champ." I say smiling back. He holds out his hand and I grab it with my left so he can pull we up. It was then I notice that he is shirtless. Goddamn what a sight. His pants are just low enough that you can see the v lines. I lift my finger up and run it along his hip. I can hear a low rumble coming from his chest.

He grabs my right hand and gently his jersey filled with ice on my hand. I winch. Now that the adrenaline is wearing off it's starting to hurt like a bitch.

"You have a pretty good right hook. Pretty sure you broke his nose. I'm impressed."

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"Seriously, watching you punch him in the face not once but twice…so hot. Like you're hot as shit when you're angry. With like a side of scary." He groaned as he bit his lower lip.

Virginia wets herself and I moan. Jesus fuck this man is gonna kill me.

"I grabbed your stuff, let's get the fuck outta here." I nod. He bends down and kisses me quickly before leading us to the truck.

When we pulled onto the road he asked, "How did it feel?"

"Fucking great. You have no idea."

"How does your hand feel?"

"Hurts like I punched an asshole in the face. "I say smiling sarcastically.

"Thanks for the ice and the view by the way."

He laughed. "My pleasure."

The rest of the drive to his place we stayed silent. I had the window rolled down and I was laying my head against the door. Just letting the breeze brush over my skin. The entire ride home Paul's hand lays on my thigh, his finger tracing small circles. It calmed me and excited me all at the same time.

When we get's me to his house, he takes me directly to the bathroom where he cleans and bandages up my hand. Neither one of us talks. I watch him intently the entire. Mesmerized. When he was done, he picked me up and takes me to the bedroom.

When we get to his room, he sets me down and we just stand there and stare at each other for a second. He is giving me the look and I know I'm giving him one back. Wordlessly I start taking on my clothes. He follows suite and soon we are standing in front of each other naked. He scoops me up and kisses me. This kiss is slow and deep. It's not frantic like the ones earlier today behind the bleachers.

I hadn't even realized we had starting moving until the back of my legs hit the bed. I scooted up onto the bed and laid against the pillows. He followed me every step of the way. Staring at me with a lot of intensity.

The rest of the night was spent with him kissing, licking, and sucking all over my body. If his lips weren't touching mine his hands where. I felt like I was on fire. My entire body reacted to his touch. I don't know how to explain it but it's not something I've felt before.

Then he proceeded to fuck the bullshit of this evening right out of me.

The next day, I woke up in his giant king bed alone, burrowed under the covers. I made my way out of bed. Still naked, not wanting to be clothed, I just grab the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me. I could smell coffee so I headed to the kitchen.

When I reach the kitchen, I stop. There is front of me is Paul, in tight black boxer briefs, standing at the stove making eggs.

"You should be illegal." I say from the doorway.

He laughs and turns around. He gives me a panting dropping smile as he looks me up and down, wrapped in his blanket with it hanging off my shoulders.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

He pours me a cup and hands it to me saying, "I'll bring you breakfast in bed if you hurry back there."

"Sweet. "I say as I grab the coffee and head back to bed.

He followed me shortly with a tray with a big pate, of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, and two forks.

"Look at you just sitting there with your tits out drinking coffee like it's no big thing."

I smile and shrug. "Smells yummy. Thank you."

"Welcome." I held the tray as he crawled back into bed.

"So, I was thinking that you should just stay her all day and we can watch horror movies and bang. Thoughts?" He said as he shoved bacon into his mouth.

"I think that's one of the hottest things anyone has ever said to me." Like seriously. How did I get this lucky? He totally gets me.

"Rad."

Once we are done, he goes to take the tray back into the kitchen and grab more coffee. I grab my phone to text Rose. I hadn't look at my phone since we were at the bar last night.

Five unread texts and one email from Rose.

**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! – Em**

**You're my hero – Ang**

**That's my girl! – Jake**

**BAM B, super Bitch! You broke his fucking nose! I've never been so fucking proud of you. – Ro**

**BTW. I sent you an email with a video you are gonna wanna see – Ro**

Intrigue, I open the email from Rose.

**From: Rosie**

**To: Bella**

**Thought you might enjoy this. Good fucking job by the way. **

**Ro**

I click on the first attachment and it's a picture of Jasper with blood running out of his already swollen and bruising nose. The next is one with him holding ice on it. The last is a video. I click on it and the bar pops up on my screen.

Jasper is sitting in a chair surrounded by Tyler and Eric. The entire bar is whispering, trying to figure out what just happened. The bar door swings open and Paul walks in quickly. He pauses right in front of Jasper, smirks, and then takes off his shirt. Jasper starts to lunge but gets pushed back down. Paul comes back with what looks like his jersey filled with ice. He stops back in front of Jasper and say something. It's muffled a bit but it sounds like something about fucking me so good I forget about him. He was totes right about that. I don't think I couldn't tell you my name when I fell asleep last night.

Then you see him walk towards the camera. He looks, smiles and fucking winks! Holy hell. That man is too hot for his own good.

Speak of the devil. He comes walking back in with more coffee.

"Whatcha watching?"

I rake my eyes over. This man…not only did he put the cheery on the "fuck off Jasper" sundae, he wants my stay to watch horror movies and bang, and he just brought me coffee.

I reach over and grab the coffee out of his hand.

"Thank you." I take a quick sip before I put the cup on the night stand. I turn back to him and quickly straddled him, my naked chest inches from his. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer until we are touching skin to skin. Our face so close I can feel his breath on my face.

"So, porn then." He says smirking with that look in his eye like he was planning all they ways he could make me scream his name.

"Watching you rub salt in Jaspers wounds…excited Virginia greatly." 

He laughed.

"The shirt coming off. The verbal knockout… that goddamn wink and smirk at the end…" I bit me lip and ground my hips down onto him.

The friction making us both moan.

"Totes porn." I whisper against his lips before I grab his face and kiss him.

Our kiss is deep. I grind down on him and he grinds up into to me. The coil in my belly started to build again. I start moving faster and her starts moving rougher.

"You like that? You gonna come for me?" He says roughly and it tips me right over the edge. My body clenches and stop breathing as I throw my head back and ride out the wave of pleasure coursing through my body.

When I come down, I'm breathing heavy and I moan into his chest. "Fuuucckk."

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "Jesus woman, I almost came in my boxers like a teenager."

"We can't have that now can we. The tits perhaps?" I smirk before licking my lips.

"Jesus... hold that thought. I wanna put on a movie. Any requests?" He asks as he rolls us over so he is on top of me.

"Scream."

"Excellent choice."

We made it to the end of the opening scene with a gutted Drew Barrymore before we got naked. We did watch the end though. RIP Stu.

And that is how we spent the rest of morning and afternoon. Watching the beginning and the end of horror movies having sex. Lots of sex.

He even came on my tits twice.

At 4:30, we are watching the end of Texas Chainsaw Massacre when my phone rings.

The screen is flashing a picture of Ro and I back in high school. I hit answer.

"What up Bitch."

"Tell Paul to get his dick out of you so you two can come to dinner. You leave in two days so this is our last family dinner before you go. 5:30 don't be late." And then she hung up.

I just laughed. "Rose wants us back to the house by 5:30 for family dinner. It's the last one before I have to head home." The last part makes me sad but I don't want to think so I lean over and give him a quick kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 Family Dinner

**Chapter 13**

**Family Dinner**

We got back to Rose's at 5:29.

"With one minute to spare." Rose says throwing me bitch face as we walk through the door.

Before I can rebut, Pail spoke first. "Yeah sorry, I got distracted." He looks down at me with a smirk.

I smirk back, "By my tits."

Rose snorts and gives me a high-five. "Come on you fucking horn dogs, dinner is ready."

"About fucking time! I'm starving to death over here." Emmett hollers as we walk into the dining room.

I roll my eyes at him. "You're always starving. It really wouldn't kill you to skip a meal or two."

Emmett scoffs, looking offended. "Rosie, do you hear what she said to me!?"

"Shut up both of you and eat." Everyone laughs.

For the rest of the evening, we ate, drank, smoked, played games, and laughed. It was one of the funniest, soul fulfilling nights I've had in…forever. Minus my son, all of my favorite people are in one place, enjoying each other's company.

Everyone left around 12:30 except for Paul. Paul stayed. I won't see him until Sunday, when I am on my way home.

We lay in bed, kissing and talking about the evening.

"So, I was thinking." Paul says hesitantly.

"Oh no." I say sarcastically.

"You leave tomorrow and…"

I interrupt him, "I've been trying to not think about that. I may or may not miss your face when I'm gone."

He smiles. "Hush woman." I pretend to lock my lips and throw away the key.

"I am gonna miss you too. Which is why, I purpose that we continue our friend boy/ fiend girl arrangement. Thoughts?" He looks at me hesitantly and hopeful.

Do I want to continue this? I don't even need to really think about it. I miss my family and seeing them this time feels like another piece of me is healed. But Paul has made me feel something I haven't

"Yes, please."

**Emmett POV**

I look around the table at my wife, she has unshed tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was watching Bella, who was smiling and joking with Jake and Paul. She's been worried for Bella for so long. Seeing her like this, I know it makes her so happy. Hell, it makes all of us happy. We don't get to see her as much as we would like and getting her here these last two weeks took, A LOT of convincing on our parts. Some master manipulation on behalf of my wife and excellent face communicating on my part.

When B got to here, it had been over a year since we had seen her in person. The last time we saw her so looked so broken and empty. When we could get a smile out of her, it was slight and sad. It certainly didn't reach her eyes. The smile on her face when she hugged Rose was huge and one I hadn't seen in a while. She looked happy, healthy and more alive. Such a different since the last time.

The biggest difference I've seen in the last two weeks, is since she met Paulie. To say we were shocked when we found out that our Baby B, who was in a self-imposed penis hiatus, not only picked up another dude after her date with Mike, that, that man ended up being twenty-five-year-old Paul Lahote! I know that boy has been attaching girls like flies since we was little. More so when he hit puberty. If you listen to the gossip around town, he takes full advantage of that but never hits its twice, nor does he have relationships. At least not until he met B. Those two have been attached by the naughty bits since that night. He also looks at her like he is in extreme like. Even though B is a grown woman and knows what she's doing, we are still curious as to what Paul's intentions are. Although I have a gut feeling I know what it may be.

The girls get up to go outside to the high-zebo. Which gives us boys at least 30 minutes to grill our boy up.

As soon as the back door close Jake turns to Paul. "So, you and B, can't say I was saw that coming nor was I excited about it at first. I mean I've been coaching you since peewee football. Now you're having carnal relations with my best friend. Who happens to be ten-years older than you. You don't find that weird?"

Paul grabs his beer and takes a drink. "No, I really don't. Age is just a number. It's about the person. A person I happen to like."

Good answer. But not the one we're looking for. "Alright, we are gonna cut to the chase. Why Bella? We know your reputations What were your intentions? And any future intentions we should know about?"

Paul folds his arms and leans on the table looking at the three of us from across the table. "Okay. Why Bella…well she caught my eye at first because she sexy but not overly trying to hard sexy. Naturally sexy. She has a beautiful smile that lights up her whole face. Then I got to talk to her. She's hilarious and says weird unexpected and morbid things. I also never seen a woman devour a cheeseburger in such a sexual manner and not in a way that was on purpose, but because of her pure love of burgers."

"She does love her meat." I laugh.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that my intentions by the end of that first night wasn't of the carnal nature. It was. I don't think I've ever wanted someone as much as her. After that, I just wanted to know more about her in every sense. Something I never really wanted to do with a woman before. As for my future intentions, I am hoping that she will be willing to be more than just hang and bang buddies."

I lean back and just smile. I knew it!

"Even though she lives on the other side of the state? Do you think you can actually make a long-distance relationship work? With your reputation?" Ben asks.

"Yes. She's not ready for a full-on all up in your face relationship. She needs her space. She's only recently got to the point where she can be alone and she likes it. She needs that. It's only an eight-hour drive. Gives me a reason to see that side of the state. Not only that, it gets her back here more often. This is her home and she loves it. She misses it. She misses you guys. All that shit has tarnished a place that calms her soul. Making new memories, better memories, fix that. As for my reputation, there's nothing I can do about that. Most of it isn't even true. But it doesn't matter because I'm not dumb enough to let Bella go."

The three of us just stared at him for a minute before we all broke out into smiles. He said what we needed to hear. He said more than I expected.

"Now that we have got the grilling portion of evening out of the way, can I just say the way you handled QB was one of the best things I have been witnessed to. So, cheers to you!" Ben says as he raises his glass.

"Here! Here!" Jake and Em both shout as the four of them clink their drinks together.

"Man, as soon as you walked out the door all hell broke loose. People were hooting and hollering. Tons of, "OH BURN!" and "What the fucks." QB still holding there holding ice to his nose, chugged the rest of his drink then got up and threw it against the wall as he stormed out like the little bitch his is." Emmett gestures as he plays out the scene.

"Such a bitch. Knowing that B is the one to break his nose and the salt you rubbed in his wounds, totally soothed the pain of losing the game." Jake said with a huge smile on his face.

"True that. Icing on my homecoming cake." Emmett and Ben clink glasses.

Paul laughed. "Happy to help. That pussy ass mother fucker deserved it. He's lucky she's the one who hit him and not me. He would have had more than a broken nose for what he said to her."

I notice his facial expression turn hard and menacing for a second before returning to neutral. Makes me like him even more. Means he's protective over B like we are. He's lucky she stopped the three of us from coming to Spokane to handle the problem. If anyone was gonna hit him, it was gonna be her. She needed that. She deserved that.

I have a feeling our boy Paulie is going to be around for a while. And I have to say, I'm not sad about it.


	14. Chapter 14 Peacocking

**Chapter 14**

**Peacocking**

Paul left around ten and Rose and I followed shortly after at eleven. It was my last day before I have to head home tomorrow and I want to spend it with my Rosie. We started off the day with lattes on the way to Port Angeles to get our peacock tattoos.

We were about thirty minutes into the drive when Rose asks, "So you and Paul huh?"

I know she has been dying to ask me something since she's been up. She's been eyeing me all morning. I appreciate that she waits until I was more awake and my coffee had kicked in.

I smile thinking of our conversation last night. And the sex after that.

"Look at you smiling!" Rose exclaims smiling right along with me.

"He asked me to continue our friend boy/friend girl arrangement."

Rose snorts. "I knew it! No way he was just gonna let you go with the way he looks at you."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes smiling.

"I assume you said yes… You said yes right?"

"Of course, I did. Have you met him?!"

"Sexy hunk of man meat aside, how do you feel about that? Really? Beings that you guys live literally across the state from one another. How do you think Spawn will feel? Do you want it to eventually be more than friend boy/girl?"

Rosie always with the hard-hitting questions.

"Dude. It makes me anxious and a big freaked out. Not gonna lie. I haven't "dated" in forever. But also, I'm happy and excited. I have never felt this way. No one has ever made me feel this way. Not Edward. Not Jasper. He makes me feel free. Sexy. Beautiful. And he likes me for me. Weirdness, morbidity and all. Do you know what he said to me yesterday? He said, _'do you want to watch horror movies and bang.'_ I mean, that's like one of the best and hottest things I've ever heard."

Rose shakes her head and laughs. "Only you would find that hot. I am assuming that is exactly what you did considering you were almost late me dinner."

"Fuck yes we did. Like, Rosie… He's smoking hot, we have AMAZING sex, he can cook, he's funny, sings to Bon Jovi with me, talented, and loves movies, horror ones especially… How can I say no to that? I can't."

"That makes me incredibly stoked to hear."

"As far as the long-distance thing goes, does it suck that we are hours away, sure. There is face time. We can take turns driving. Plus, I am just starting to like being alone and being totally okay with me. This gives me the space I need but still giving me someone. And would I like it to be more one do…yeah I think I would."

Rose was watching the road but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Emmett said him and the boys had a chat with him last night while we were outside."

"Oh Jesus. What did they say?"

"He wouldn't tell me, boy code or some shit. But he did say, that his intentions are pure and they all approve. They especially like how he handled Jasper. Which I concur with. It was a beautiful thing to watch, him rubbing slat in his wounds."

"Not that I have to get their approval but I am glad that they do. That video was fun to watch, I can't even imagine being able to see it happen in person."

"Are you worried he's gonna come to your house when you get home?" Rose asks concern lacing her voice.

"No. He got his ego stomped on. He'll probably come home and fuck a bunch of random women and drink. But if he does, I'll break more than his nose." I shrug.

"Shazam" I shout and turn up the music effectively shutting down the conversion and switching to carpool karaoke. I don't wanna think about it all anymore. I just want to spend time with my Rosie and enjoy our last day. I have an entire nine-hour drive to really dissect how I am really feeling about everything that happened, Paul, Jasper, the whole shebang.

Soon we park and make our trek up to Port Angeles tattoo to see Jeremy about or peacock feathers. The next two hours is spent discussing aliens and conspiracy theories. Laughing and joking. The pleasurable sting of a tattoo needle release. The rest of the day was spent wandering around PA, talking in English accents and characters, going in and out of shops I hadn't been to in what feels like ages. We ate amazing pizza at Barhop Brewing and Pizza. And we ended the night under the High-zebo laughing and talking about life. Even though we talk every day, it's not the same as being in the same place, soaking up each other energies and feeding our souls. It's going to be so hard for me to leave her in the morning.

For a moment, I chastise myself because I should have come back here more. Shouldn't have let the bad memories outweigh all the good. That's going to change now, I'll be back more often. I small pang of guilt creeps in because it seems like it's all because of Paul that I want to come back here not my family. Even though that is partial true, it was more like he shined a light in the heavy dark I was living in to show me what was right in front of me. What was still there after everything that happened.


	15. Chapter 15 A Lit Spark

**Last Chapter! A quick little ditty. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Don't own Twi.**

**Please**

**Chapter 15**

**A Lit Spark**

The morning was very melancholy. I miss my son and I miss my bed but I am going to miss all of this. After some coffee and lots of long and weepy hugs I got in my car and drove away. Promising to be back sooner rather than later. This week has shown me visually and physically that I can't be away from Rose, Em, Jake, ad Ang too long. We do better when together. I do better. I feel better when I am around them, stronger, happier, whole. That has been missing since we moved to Spokane, throwing me a bit of balance more and more year after year. It's time I make steps to get that back.

I am so lost in thought that I when I snap out of it, I am already pulling up to Paul's. He's waiting for me in the doorway, shirtless and wearing only low hanging basketball shorts. I no sooner get out of the car before I am enveloped in his warm strong arms. He pushes me up against the closed car door as he crashes his lips to mine. His kisses or deep and wanting.

I don't realize I have my legs wrapped around his waist until we are in his living room, breaking a part slightly to catch our breaths. Neither one of us talks. We just stare at each other a few beats longer than I am usually comfortable with. Looking into someone's eyes always reveals truths. Pain. Secrets. Souls. Something I never felt comfortable doing with anyone really. For I had too many secrets and too much pain. But this is Paul and Paul is different.

He brings me to his bed, laying me down gently before stripping my clothes off as well as his. He kisses, nips and sucks his way down my body from my head to my toes until I am panting and filled want. With need. Till every nerve ending is activated and on fire.

"Please." I moan as his fingers dive into me pumping faster and faster until I tip right over the edge.

"So sexy." He whispers in my ear as he pushes into me. We both let out a low throaty moan when he is all the way inside. My body stretching and conforming itself around him. We start out slow and deep. Wanting to savor every moment, every thrust. Hands roaming over each other's bodies. Eyes locked watching the desire flow between us. Watching it build.

We end fast and rough. Hair pulling. Grinding. Skin slapping. A string of curse words strung together to make a song. We come together, harder than I think had both expected to but neither of us complaining.

I lay wrapped in his arms, not wanting to leave but knowing I have to.

"Goddamn, that was rad. Like seriously, how is it that you give me a good dicking every time?" I say smiling at him cheekily.

He laughs. "I can't take all the credit. A good dicking requires a good partner to stick said dick into."

I smile and glance down. "Vagina first bumps all around then." I pretend to give Virginia a fist bump

He shakes his head and laughs some more. "You're a nut. I never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

"Neither do I." I shrug smiling. It's not the first time I've heard that. Probably won't be the last. But very rarely does the inflection and tone radiate acceptance and humor. A lot of the times it's received the opposite.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know." He says as strokes my cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I lean in and kiss him gently.

"I was thinking about heading your way in two weeks? Would that be okay with you?" He looks hesitant, like as soon as I leave, I'll forget that I want this. Want him.

"Yes, please." His face breaks out into a huge smile.

"Good."

We get dressed slowly. He kisses me one last time on his front porch. It's deep and slow and has emotions that I don't think either of us expected or are ready for. Driving away, down his driveway, leaving him standing on his porch is harder than I thought it was going to be. We only met a week and a half ago and yet, he seems to have completely turned my world on its axis…and I must say, I'm not sad about.

I head back home, fuller and richer in the soul than when I arrived. As sad as it was to leave, a spark has been lit inside of me and I can't wait to turn it into a full-blown fire.

****A/N**

**The End. So what did you think? Do you want to read more about these two and her tribe? **

**XOZO**

**HB**


End file.
